Conveyor mechanisms are typically designed and constructed as unique units with little attempt having been made to use common or standard parts in the manufacture of conveyor mechanisms differing in size and/or function. Thus, prior conveyor mechanisms are oftentimes expensive and time-consuming to manufacture.